


i don't, but that doesn't necessarily mean that i won't

by orphan_account



Category: Daria (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Don't Try This At Home, First Time, Friends With Benefits, How Do I Tag, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Rimming, Sexual Content, Spit As Lube, Why Did I Write This?, i am ashamed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-27 16:14:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15028370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: They wait around a bit longer for the girls before Kevin blurts out,”Do you wanna hang out later?”Mack is..shocked to say the least. They haven't hung out alone since before Kevin became QB. He searches Kevin’s face for any hint of an ulterior motive, but only finds pure sincerity and... nerves ?





	i don't, but that doesn't necessarily mean that i won't

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by that one part of "I dont" where Kevin and Mack get mistaken as a gay couple.
> 
> This is literally my first time writing smut, so forgive me if its terrible.
> 
> I'm my own beta, mistakes may be made.

_“Hey fellas, I just wanna let you know that we embrace same sex partners; What you do with the ring is your business.”_

The guy from _Forever Jewelers_ seems incredibly sincere, but it sends both him and Kevin reeling, stunned into a shocked silence until they can find the girls and quickly separate. Mack really is horrified at the thought of dating--or god forbid _marrying_ \--Kevin, but if he's honest he is a bit...intrigued. Maybe it's because Kevin is his best friend, or, close enough to it. Or that the only other guy he's even considered fucking got shipped off to military school when the got caught making out in the basement. Whatever it is, it keeps him from being able to shake the thought of Kevin on his knees begging for a release while he walking around the rest of the expo with Jodie.

She gets quiet for a while after the fashion show. When he asks her what's wrong, she goes off on a rant about how ridiculous it is for highschool kids to be worried about marriage. To be honest, he agrees with her. Especially about about certain dopey girls and certain lame-brained idiots. They come to a cross section in the set up table walkways and are met with two chipper and simultaneous " _Hi!'s._ "  
  
_Speak of the devil_.

 Brittany immediately starts chatting away with-- _at_ \-- Jodie about the flowers Kevin was no doubt forced into buying her along with a bunch of other wedding drivel neither he, Kevin, or Jodie cares about.

Mack walks over to Kevin, who literally _bristles_ and immediately relaxes the moment Mack gets anywhere near him.

“Everything okay, dude?”

Kevin nods his head a little too quickly, not meeting his eyes.

“Y--yeah, everything’s fine, just, Britt’s kinda mad we interrupted her fashion show.” He rubs at the back of his neck, looking sheepish.

Mack grins, shaking his head. “Told you so, dude.”  They laugh, and then it fades into silence.

They wait around a bit longer for the girls before Kevin blurts out,”Do you wanna hang out later?”

Mack is..shocked to say the least. They haven't hung out alone since _before_ Kevin became QB. He searches Kevin’s face for any hint of an ulterior motive, but only finds pure sincerity and... _nerves_?

"Seriously?”

“Y-yeah, I can snag a 10-pack from my dad and we could just..chill.”

“Uh, yeah, sounds cool.” Mack dies his best to mask his surprise with a relaxed tone, which makes Kevin do the same.

“So, see you later?”

“Yeah,” Mack grins,”Later.”

***

They end up going swimming in Kevin's new pool. It's an abnormally warm day for the middle of October, but after two beers they both think “ _to hell with it_ " and dive in.

They goof off for a little bit, splashing around and finishing off another beer each before they climb out, deciding to dry off before heading back inside.

They’re lying in the pool chairs they'd pushed out of the shade. Mack feels warm and drowsy, the sun drying his skin without making him feel like a rotisserie chicken, and he's got this good buzz going on that feels like it's spreading down the back of his neck and shoulders.

Kevin crushes his fourth can with his head and Mack laughs harder than he means to, but it feels _good._

“This is nice, dude. I missed hanging out with you like this.”

Kevin smiles, but then he gets that nervous look on his face from earlier.

“Hey, Mack? Do you-- do you remember what that guy said earlier? About-- about us being a couple?" 

Kevin bites down on his lip and Mack does his best not to stare.

“Yeah, what about it, Kev?”.

“Did it make you feel...weird?”

_Oh god._

“Depends on your definition of the word.”

Kevin shifts around in his seat, the alcohol in his system making it hard for him to articulate his thoughts. Well, harder than usual.

“Well, I just..I wasn't really as grossed out by it as I thought I would be. I mean like, I'm not- I don't- but I don't think-that doesn't mean-"

“Hey. Take your time.” Kevin takes two deep breaths, and looks Mack in the eyes.

“I'm not gay.”

Mack laughs, clear into the sky that's quickly darkening.

“Neither am I. Hand me another beer, would you?”

It's almost too dark to see, but Mack hears the cooler open and shut, feels Kevin's fingers brush against his own and goes for his wrist instead of the beer.

“Mack?”

“Tell me if you want to stop.”

Time freezes, until Kevin drops the beer and clambers into Mack’s lap in less than five seconds and then they're _kissing._

There's no electric spark, no unicorns or rainbows, no life changing realizations made, just _heat._ Minutes pass, maybe hours.Mack manages to get his hands into Kevin's hair, allowing to bring their mouths that much closer together before they break apart.

“ _Jeez_ Mack, I-"

His words get lost in a gasp as Mack leaves a trail of kisses across his jawline and sucks a hickey on his pulse point.

He tastes like chlorine, sweat, and lukewarm beer--because it isn't Kevin if he doesn't manage to spill _something_ on himself-- and it's addictive.

“ _Mack-”_  

He leaves more bites across his collarbones, taking advantage of the angle to grind his hips into Kevin's. They're both ridiculously hard, panting curses into the stale air and Kevin snaps.

“ _Fuck me._ ” He grates out, grinding down and throwing his head back in pure pleasure.

Mack nods into the side of his neck, biting at the cord in his shoulder as he pushes Kevin back against his pool chair, stripping them both of their shorts before diving back for his mouth again.

“ _God_ Mack, just- do it, _please._ ”

Mack trails kisses down the planes of his stomach, smirks at the whimper he receives as he completely bypasses Kevin's dick in favor of pushing his thighs over his shoulders and groping his ass.

He pushes his cheeks apart, hears Kevin’s confused gasp, and licks a heavy stripe from his tailbone to the underside of his dick.

“Holy _shit._ ”

Mack dives in headfirst; licking and sucking and prodding with his tongue and then his fingers, not slowing down until Kevin is damn near sobbing, _begging_ for Mack to get on with it.

Mack sits up and gently presses his dick against his hole, before leaning up to look at Kevin. 

“This is gonna feel a little weird.” 

“This whole thing is a little weird,” Kevin says, wiping away stray tears and pushing up onto his elbows. “I'm pretty sure I can handle it.”

Mack shrugs. “If you say so.”

He pushes in a fraction and Kevin _howls,_ torn between pressing into the touch and pulling away from the pain, biting his lip until Mack is seated all the way inside him and he can try to relax.

Mack waits as patiently as he can, griping Kevin's hips as he pushes back into him, trying to find what feels good, until suddenly it all does.

“Move. Please.”

Mack sets a brutal pace, snapping his hips and forcing Kevin farther up the chair with every thrust. He isn't gonna last long,and judging by Kevin's moans and begs of _moreharderdeeper,_ neither is he.

Mack takes Kevin’s dick in hand, jerks him off in tandem to driving into him that much harder until Kevin practically _screams_ and spurts over Mack’s fingers, clenching down like a vice on Mack’s dick, pulling him over the edge instantly.

Mack pulls out and all but flops on top of Kevin, burying his face into his neck and tries to catch his breath.

“I'm not gay,” Kevin whispers into the darkness, continuing before Mack gets the chance to cut him off.

“I’m not gay, but I wouldn't mind doing this again,” He sighs.

Mack snickers into his shoulder before readjusting himself against Kevin’s side.

“Yeah, me neither.”

**Author's Note:**

> Daria reboot! Hell yeah! I'm probably gonna be releasing some more fics like this in celebration (possibly with less porn) so look out for that.


End file.
